Hellsing: Nature of time
by Tina senpai
Summary: A small story about Yumiko' past and an unexpected link to hre future. Yumiko/OC
1. A point of time

~Hellsing, Nature of time~

~Chapter 1: A point in time~

Angelo walked around the darkened hallways, observing how the moonlight illuminated the sculptured wooden walls. He'd rarely seen it in the daylight and always enjoyed his short and secretive walks at night. He even knew the routes to take so that no one would discover him and he come explore, un-disturbed by other people.

He was just coming down the first floors main hallway, when he heard the slight noise. He quickly scurried into a familiar corner, hidden in shadows and watched closely as the familiar, friendly figure of Father Alexander Anderson walked through the hallway, holding onto someone that Angelo could not quite make out just yet.

"It's alright lass, you're safe here." Anderson' voice became closer as he approached where Angelo was hidden, the figure finally becoming clear also.

A girl, no older than nine or ten was holding very tightly, with both hands, onto Father Anderson' hand. She followed very closely, tears streaming down her slightly scarred and bruised face. Angelo gazed at her in the moonlight, her features recognisable to show she was of Asian heritage. Her big, green eyes glowed in the light and Angelo found himself caught with his mouth hanging wide open as he observed her from afar.

She was sobbing and hiccuping and wiping her tired eyes on her sleeve.

Just as they passed Angelo, Anderson stopped and knelt down low to her. His hand reached out and stroked her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Come on now, see? There's no danger lass'. You're safe here and I've got ye'. I shan't let anything happen to ye' and ye'll have lots friends. No more tears now, alright Yumiko?"

Yumiko sniffed and wiped harshly at her eyes and cheeks, finally looking at Anderson and nodding profusely, yawning at the same time.

"Alright. Bedtime for ye'." Anderson opened his arms and Yumiko practically fell into them, her arms looping around his neck as he easily picked her up and carefully carried her to the girls dormitory', handling her as if she was a precious bundle and important to him more than anything.

Angelo watched as Alex rounded a corner, Yumiko already fast asleep as one arm hung limp and her head rested on Anderson' shoulder, before the image disappeared.

He quickly scuttled out of the shadows and back up to his room, all the while, his mind wildly thinking of the girl he'd just seen.


	2. A change of scenery

~Chapter 2: A change of scenery~

Angelo knew if he was caught he'd be in serious trouble. But he had to do it. He carefully pulled the curtain aside and opened the window, poking his head out ever so slowly. He could see the whole gardens of the orphanage. The playground, the field and even a small seating area where the priests and nuns would sit, calling the children round for prayer. He glanced over every child, looking through familiar faces he'd seen so many times before. Girls skipping, boys playing football and a mixture playing a game of rounders.

But he couldn't see the one person he was looking for. He saw all the fun and laughing going on below him, something he'd wished many times that he could be part of, and he couldn't see her anywhere amongst the rabble. He went to go back inside, giving up and thinking she was inside somewhere, when he happened to look down and spot the familiar figure he'd seen last night.

The girl named Yumiko, with Asian features and jet black hair sat upon a stone bench, below his window. A book lay open upon her lap and she quietly read to herself, her head low as if she was absorbed in the book.

Angelo tip-toed ever so slightly, ignoring what felt like a small drop of rain on his head, leaning out farther to see if he could see her face.

Yumiko' head suddenly shot up as she felt a few small drips on her head, and wandered if it had been raining (or someone had dropped water on her head).

Angelo had never moved so quickly before. He pulled himself back and down, landing with his back below the window and hoping he hadn't been seen. It wasn't allowed and he didn't want to get into trouble, but he was more worried he had been seen by her.

He didn't want to frighten her. He took a deep breath and carefully and slowly slid back up the wall, peeking just outside to see her. He observed the empty stone bench and sighed, hoping it was due to the rain that had suddenly come down with a vengeance and was currently chasing all the other children and teachers to run inside.

Angelo closed the window and leant his head against the frame, thinking about what he was feeling and how there must have been a reasonable solution to cure him of it.

It felt like his heart could burst out of his chest and his stomach had butterflies flapping about wildly inside of it. He walked carefully away from the window and sat down, hoping to read a book that would allow him to think of something else.

But no matter how long he looked at the words he couldn't get the image out of his head. The image of her sad face. He'd not one seen her smile since she'd arrived.

He sighed and closed the book, deciding once and for all he was definetely not going to stop observing the girl that intrigued him so. Not until he at least saw her smile once.

He reached out towards his neck and stroked the metal collar that lay around there, a reminder of how unstable his powers where. He swallowed the lump in his throat and remembered to stick to the shadows.

For the next few weeks, he watched Yumiko from the shadows. Hiding behind curtains, doors and even waiting until choir practice so he could sneak a peak at her from a window. He watched her read in the corners, stand at the back with her head low and never stayed in one place too long. If she was with anyone, it was only ever Anderson, clinging to his hand when she didn't want people to talk to her.

Angelo wanted to learn more and more, slowly releasing that for the first time in his life, he cared for someone.


	3. Surprises

~Chapter 3: Surprises~

Angelo was very careful. There was hardly anyone about and Yumiko was all alone. She sat in the hallway, reading a large book quietly and contently to herself, her head hung low and her long hair obscuring her features, Angelo not being able to see if she was actually enjoying the book or not.

He stepped back into his corner when he heard footsteps approaching and observed as two boys walked towards Yumiko.

"Takagi? Yumiko Takagi?" One of the boys stopped in front of her and bent over, trying to see her face.

Yumiko didn't say anything but raised her head ever so slightly, looking up at the boy and giving a small nod.

"Anderson told us to come and get you. There's a game of football going on outside and we need an extra player." The other folded his arms and looked un-impressed with the girl.

"...No thank you. I can't play." Yumiko looked between them, her face expressionless and she merely turned her head back down to the book, trying not too look at them and closing the matter.

Unfortunately, they didn't see it that way.

"Come on, don't be a spoilsport." The first boy had reached out and grabbed Yumiko by the wrist, pulling her up sharply.

Something inside Angelo snapped as he watched her struggle wordlessly against them, trying her hardest to not have to touch them.

"Please. Don't. Let me go." She asked them as they both joined in, pulling onto her and trying to lead her down the hallway.

"Oh come on, it's only a quick game. Come and play." They both felt her body start to slow down and they pulled all the harder, finding the quiet girl start to break.

Angelo was so close to stepping in, breaking his cover when he saw something he hadn't expected.

They'd all stopped, the boys somehow now finding Yumiko hard to pull along as she stood there, her hair obscuring her face.

"I. SAID. NO." Her voice was different and Angelo gasped as she raised her head.

Her eyes glowing red and her sweet face now twisted into a sneer.

The two boys looked petrified as her hands wrapped around either hand that was on hers, the two males now trying to escape her hold.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to PLAY." She growled again, a nasty smile on her face and something malicious dancing in her eyes.

Angelo' mouth hung open as he watched her use all her strength and pull the boys closer to her, grabbing them by the collars and throwing them against the walls.

"I SAID NO! OR DO I HAVE TO BEAT IT INTO YOUR THICK SKULLS?" She screamed at them, holding them firmly to the wall.

"Alright, alright, just let us go!" The second boy cried out, looking ready to wet himself.

"Oh? You don't want to play any more? Well then," she leant closer, baring her fangs at both of them, "PISS. OFF."

The two boys couldn't have run faster if they'd tried. They'd been thrown off the wall and onto the floor and they quickly scuttled off, one of them turning around just before the turned at the end of the hallway.

"FREAK!" He yelled out and barrelled down the stairs like a coward.

The words struck something in Angelo and he remembered it wasn't himself they were talking about. He turned to face the girl and saw her standing with her head hung low again, her fists clenched tightly at her sides and her entire body shuddering.

"Stupid."

A quiet whisper escaped her lips and she raised her head slowly.

Angelo felt as if his heart was breaking at the sight of her. Yumiko' green eyes shone sadly as tears poured from her eyes, her lip curled into a deep frown.

"Stupid. Girl. Idiot. Yumie!" She cried out and turned on her heel, shouting out angry words that Angelo deciphered to be in her native Japanese tongue. He watched her disappear and clutched his hand to his heart, feeling the need to chase after her and take hold of her. He had an image of giving her a hug to make it all better, but at that moment, a hug was far from Yumiko' mind. She was thinking of the best way to get over the large walls that surrounded the outside of her bedroom.


	4. Hide and seek

~Chapter 4: Hide and seek~

Angelo took a steady breath. He pondered on what he had seen today and how he felt about it all. He'd seen the girl he was slowly falling in love, turn into something she couldn't control. He'd seen her run away because she couldn't control herself and was ashamed and scared. He stroked his metal collar and knew all to well how she felt. That metal collar was the one thing he had in this world as a reminder to what exactly he was. His powers were out of control and Anderson had made sure the boy came to no pain or harm as they agreed that he should wear the psych-controlling device until he could master his skills and abilities. The collar acted on his brainwaves, tuning them down to a normal persons wave length. Without it, they were high and erratic and the effects of him not wearing it where devastating.

He sighed and thought of Yumiko and what she had to control her. By what he had seen, it was her own strong will and determination. It was also her voluntary alienation from everyone else.

It was a small rubble of nose faraway that drew him out of his daydreaming. It started off as something he could of ignored, but the raised voices and the unfamiliar rabble of his mentors harsh tones that he knew there was something occurring.

He carefully snuck out of his room and drew as close as he could without being seen, glad he could still hear from where he was. He could tell that a large number of teachers and priests and nuns had gathered, everyone chattering away.

"Right, right, right, can we have some control please!" Anderson put his hands up and everyone instantly became quiet, "this is not 'Timmy getting his head stuck in the railings again'. This is something far worse. In all the years I've been here, no one has ever run away. Especially not in winter. It's incredible how she managed to climb the wall and it's going to be a miracle if she manages to walk the two miles in the snow to the village. She's ten years old. Everyone please...try to be serious. We have to find Yumiko before something happens to her."

Angelo' heart leapt into his mouth and he covered it quickly with his hand to silence any noise coming out, revealing his where abouts. He could barely control himself. Yumiko was missing. She'd run away and was outside in the cold right now.

"You lot, stay here encase she comes back," he signalled to five adults, "someone also needs to look after the children. The rest of us will split into three groups. We have to search quickly. She may be ten but she's very good at hiding."

Angelo had barely had time to hear the last sentence. He'd stopped gripping tightly onto the wall and was already quickly scurrying back to his room.

'I have to find her. I need to find her.' He kept repeating in his head and his heart raced wildly.

He quickly darted about his room, gathering what he could find in his bag. He allowed his rational mind to slow things down as he collected a large blanket, some food, a flash light and even some matches he'd found dropped after some kids sneaked them inside the orphanage and threw them away before an adult could get them.

He made his way back out, sneaking easily past the small group of those left behind, making his way out of the building. He'd snuck out many times during the evening and night and made sure to make a safe route if ever need be that he would go out during the day. He was a black spot on a pure white canvas as quickly shuffled into the shadows of the trees and covered his clothes in white snow, knowing that he'd be cold, but as long as he kept moving, he'd be fine.

He wished for once he didn't have the collar around his neck. He knew he could find her quicker using his powers. But now, all he had to rely on was thought and prayer as he walked through the mounds of snow, into the gardens and into the woods, where Yumiko was hiding.


	5. Halo

~Chapter 5: Halo~

Yumiko sat down in the snow, finally letting her legs give out. She'd started off running and had slowly run low on energy, thinking that she was in the clear. She knew the village was only a couple of miles away and counted on getting there soon. Unfortunately, her sense of direction was terrible and she was certain she was walking in circles.

She shuddered and held tightly onto her arms, feeling as though she could fall asleep then and there. Yumie had temporarily 'shut herself off' not wanting to speak to Yumiko who was still very angry with her for getting them into the trouble in the first place.

She felt as if she was nothing more than a blot. An insect. All the words her mother and father had called her. She believed every word of it. She'd been born under bad stars and her parents where convinced the only way to redeem her and her twin sister was to 'cleanse' them in their own way. Yumiko covered her ears with her hands, trying to block out the sounds that reverberated in her memory. The screams and the cries and all the words that had been spat at them. She'd remembered what their father was allowed to do to them. She remembered how close she came to becoming nothing more than an insignificant doll for their parents cult. Passed around like nothing more than a hollow shell.

Warm tears fell from her eyes and slowly turned ice as they fell onto the snow below her. She remembered the sacrifice her sister had made to ultimately end it all for both of them. To save them both, she'd sacrificed herself. Because of her, Yumiko was safe from being touched and taken. Because of her, she'd been rescued and taken away by Father Anderson to the orphanage.

She didn't want to end it this way. But as her body fell to the ground, numb and her limbs losing control, she just wanted one thing: to be with her sister.

She cuddled into a small ball in the snow and allowed sleep to take her over, the harsh foreign weather something she wasn't used to.

~Meanwhile~

Angelo had managed to sneak past his mentors, taking a familiar route and calmly walking along. He knew if he rushed, he could easily pass her. He knew, that even with his body working against his head, he had to take it slow for her. He just prayed she would wait for rescue. For him.

"I'm coming...I'm coming Yumiko." He whispered against the harsh wind, the words almost disappearing as his scarf muffled the words. He'd realised that if he were seen by her, he couldn't reveal himself, just encase he got into trouble. The sensible part of his mind didn't want her to see him how he was. Even though he thought she might understand, his own demons where telling him it was better to keep hidden for now.

He passed out of sight of the others and out of hearing range, knowing that he could easily get lost himself in this wood.

He thought that maybe if he was lost, no one would look for him. A mere ten year old boy, called names by other children and kept hidden from the world. He was so busy considering his own demise that he almost missed the mound of snow that had a hand sticking out of it. He almost walked past.

'Idiot!' He turned back suddenly and sank to his knees, looking over who he knew it was.

Yumiko looked as though she was fast asleep. Her body still and blue lips standing out against her pale face, her damp ebony hair sticking against it. He thought for sure she could be dead. He reached out a tentative hand and stroked her cheek, feeling as though he could cry and never stop crying. It was the slight twitch of her muscle in her cheek that he saw that alerted him.

"Yumiko. Yumiko, it's ok! I have you! I'm here!" He quickly wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her onto his lap, carefully picking her up. Although he was only young and she was a little heavy for him, he held onto her and began to walk as quick as he could. He knew he wasn't anywhere close to the orphanage and knew he had to get her warmed up soon. He followed his footsteps and recalled something he'd passed a while back. He found it again, a small undergrowth that seemed to lead underground a little. He pulled away the branches and squirmed in with Yumiko, crawling on his knees as much as he could with her, going deeper and trying to find warmth.

"Come on Yumiko. We're almost there. Wake up." He looked down at her in his arms and saw the flicker of her eyes as she fought against the darkness.

From her point of view, it was as though she had died. She saw herself being taken along a dark tunnel, awaiting to reach the end. She also saw the person that carried her. She couldn't make out all his face, as if was obscured by cloth, but she could see his eyes. His lovely, warm brown eyes.

She found it comforting that someone like him would be looking after her now and allowed the darkness to cover her vision once again, the image of a boy with his face covered, warm gently brown eyes and a small halo appearing around his head.


	6. Warm light

~Chapter 6: Warm light~

Angelo sat back, watching the girl under the blanket shiver and try to regain some heat. He knew what he had to do, but he was trying his hardest not to let his rational mind talk him out of it.

He'd managed to find a small spot, cut off from the outside and dry enough to start a fire. He'd used the matches and anything he could find, making a small heap to help warm Yumiko up. He'd wrapped the blanket around her and laid her close to the fire, trying his hardest to remember what it was that he could do to help.

He'd remembered all he had read in books and all he'd learnt from his teachers. He recalled reading about Hypothermia and the prevention methods used. He didn't have a hot bathtub and neither did he have a change of clothes for her. He knew another way and the thought made him blush. To actually join her under the blanket and use his own body warmth to heat her.

After watching her for several minutes, shivering and whimpering underneath the blankets, he finally swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up. He took off his coat and quickly scrambled under the covers next to her, careful not to touch her just yet. He pulled his coat on top of her, making sure that she had extra warmth. He stilled when his hand brushed against her back, hoping she didn't wake up and suddenly scream at having him next to her.

He watched her shiver all the more and swallowed down his fear. He wrapped his arms around her and carefully pulled her back close to him. He felt her stir a little, as if she knew there was someone there with her, until her shivers started up again and Angelo just tightened his grip on her all the more.

He suddenly thought of something and leant in close to her ear.

"I-it's ok," he whispered gently, being careful not to startle her too much, "I-I won't hurt you. You're safe here...Yumiko."

Angelo felt himself blush furiously as he realised he was actually addressing her. Calling her by her first name. Talking to her. Although he was unsure she could hear him at first. Then, after a couple of seconds, her shivering became a little less violent, as if she was actually succumbing to his warmth and embrace. Angelo focused on his own breathing as he assessed her situation and watched after a couple more minutes her shivering stopped and she seemed to be asleep contently, finally warming up sufficiently to be out of the danger zone.

He leant his head against the back of her hair and inhaled deeply, marvelling at such a smell. He never thought, being ten years old, there could be nothing more divine than the smell of a flower. He closed his eyes and allowed his nostrils to be assaulted by the lovely smell, drifting off with her into a content sleep.

A short while later...

Yumiko' eyes slowly opened and the first thing she saw was a hand in front of her face, resting as if it were her own. But she knew it wasn't her own. For the simple reason both her hands were lower down by her side and under the covers. Secondly, these were quite notably bigger and slimmer hands than hers. She took a deep breath and sat up ever so slowly, inching further and further up and making sure she didn't suddenly awake her unknown companion, hoping they were a heavy sleeper.

She finally made it into a sitting position and turned her head to the side, looking down at the young boy. She blushed at the fact they were so close and the fact he was also very cute. She gulped down when she saw that his arm had slipped down from around her torso and was no draped over her lap. She was about to move away and figure out a way out but then noticed the shiny metal around his neck. She observed it for a few seconds before curiosity got the best of her and she leant forward ever so slightly. Her hand reached out and her face came very close to his. She saw his eyes closed and looked back down at the collar. Her fingertips dusted over the tip and she looked up again to see his eyes now open.

Yumiko hadn't meant to scream. But she couldn't help the suddenly fright. She startled all the hibernating animals underground and Anderson had been sure he'd heard something the whole mile away he was.

Angelo had watched her quickly crawl backwards until she'd stopped screaming, her back against a wall until she could move no more. He just sat straight up and looked at her calmly.

Neither of them said anything at first, just staring at each other and awaiting for the other' reaction.

"I-I-I...how...How are you feeling?" Angelo didn't move but finally managed to choke out, wondering why he was blushing so much.

Yumiko looked at him as if he were an alien at first, before she eventually managed to squeak something out.

"Al-alright." She gazed down at him, finally finding it awkward that she was so blatantly staring at him.

Angelo couldn't really think of anything else to say, other than the medical stuff.

"You-you shouldn't move about so much...you nearly slipped into a hypothermic coma," Angelo mentally kicked himself for making up the word 'hypothermic' and hoped she hadn't noticed, "I...you should get back to sleep. Not with me of course! I-I was only trying to keep you warm...I'll-I'll go look after the fire."

Yumiko just watched him bumble about nervously, seeing him almost trip over the blanket and head first into the fire. She restrained a giggle and saw him settle, a yawn escaping her mouth. Truth be told, she was still quite tired and exhausted. She shuffled around and edged back to the fire, taking the offered blanket and wrapping herself up tightly in it.

"I...thank you." She quickly shut her eyes and turned around to go to sleep as she whispered at him quickly.

She didn't catch his small smile and blush, his entire life being made by her simple statement.


	7. Love blossoms

~Chapter 7: Love blossoms~

Angelo had buried himself in his book.

He'd watched Yumiko for a while, noticing how calm she was. How contently she slept. How much trust she had in him to not take advantage of her.

He'd managed to control his blush but needed something to distract himself from the thoughts of going back over and cuddling Yumiko.

He'd finally managed to get his mind off of Yumiko and the situation, controlling his feelings by burying his thoughts in his large book. Older and smarter than his years, he dreamed to somehow help the organisation that helped him so much and gave him a home. So in depth was he in the book, finally learning more and more about the biology of plants he already knew so much about, he didn't hear or notice Yumiko stir.

At first, she seemed to try to go back to sleep, but the simple noise of Angelo turning a page was enough to rouse her sister. Yumiko' eyes flickered a dark crimson red and she sat up quickly as Yumie, alert at her surroundings. She spotted the boy over to the side, his back to her and his head buried in an extremely large book. She quickly recalled the memories of Yumiko waking up the first time and the short talk she'd had with this boy. Straight away, even without a second glance, both Yumiko and Yumie knew this boy could be trusted. There was something special about him.

She pushed off the warm 'blanket' and carefully stood up, surprised there was room for her to almost stand straight up in a place like this.

She carefully walked over to Angelo, standing almost directly behind him. She waited for him to turn around but he never did. She noticed the large book and the pictures of plants she recognised (and didn't recognise) and long words no ten year old should be able to pronounce or understand the 'hidden meaning'.

She carefully kneeled down and sat comfy, just observing the way he carefully flipped the page and absorbed all the information there.

A naughty thought crept into her mind and before Yumiko to attempt to gain control, Yumie reached out and carefully took hold of Angelo' hair, tugging it ever so slightly.

Angelo jumped a little, turning around slowly and seeing Yumie' smile illuminate the dark around them.

"Yu-Yumiko," he saw her arm and released her hand was still on his hair, causing him to blush, "do y-you need anything Yumiko?"

Yumie just shook her head, smiling warmly at Angelo and getting to work.

She brought up her other hand and slowly parted his hair, sorting out small knots and being very gentle.

Angelo gasped and then shut his eyes, absorbing the new feeling. No one had ever touched him in such a way. So soft and gentle and his with her hands in his hair, it felt wonderful. He let the book slowly slip from his fingers and Yumie smiled happily as she slowly began to braid one pigtail in his hair, Angelo being ever so obedient and allowing her to do such a thing to him. He didn't really have much of a choice. He was currently trying his hardest to stay awake from the wonderful way her fingers worked through his hair and her nails lightly grazed against his scalp.

Later on...

Eventually, Yumie had finished her torturous playtime and Angelo had to go through a few gruelling minutes trying to convince her to give him a hand untying the few knots he's made when he'd pulled out the 'pretty' braids to quickly.

"Yumiko-" he turned his head up to look her in the eye, only for her to glare at him.

"Yumie! Not Yumiko...she's...she's asleep and I hate being called Yumiko." She pouted and realised she may have accidentally yelled at him a bit too harshly.

"Oh...asleep? So, earlier with the boys, that was-"

"You saw that!" Yumie yelled this time for sure and quickly stood up in shock, forgetting she and Angelo were a little to big for their current sanctuary. She hit the top of her head and suddenly sat back down, rubbing the top of her crown.

Angelo crawled over and pulled her hands away, looking it over in concern and thankful there was nothing wrong with her. He realised just how close they were when he looked down into her face and saw her own little eyes looking back at him, her green eyes back to normal.

"Yumie?...Yumiko." He sat back on the balls of his feet, finally knowing the way to tell the difference between the two.

An awkward silence filled the room, Yumiko turning away as if she were deathly ashamed of herself, Angelo trying to think of what he could say. Then he realised, the truth would suffice.

"Yumiko...I saw you earlier. I saw you and-and Yumie," he looked down at her face, urging her to understand through his words, "I saw what happened and what came of it. No one is angry or mad at you. Those boys are the ones in trouble. Someone else saw them and overheard them talking and they've been punished accordingly. Yumiko...Yumiko look at me."

Angelo took Yumie' face in his hands and made her look properly up at him, his eyes full of sincerity and kindness.

"Everyone is looking for you. Please...please come back."

"But...but I'm not like the other kids-"

"Neither am I...but...for people like us, the orphanage is the best place. We're safe, we're well treated by the nuns, we're loved by Father Anderson...and now we...we have each other," Angelo carefully pulled her into his arms and cuddled her against him, "from now on I'll look after you, Yumiko...and you too Yumie...I'll be your guardian angel...but please, come back."

Yumiko couldn't help but cry. No one had ever understood her before. No one had ever been so kind and spoken such true and kind words of love to her. She clung onto him fiercely and sobbed her heart out, not caring any more. The floodgates of emotion had been opened and all that she'd kept bottled up, even the stuff Yumie knew about, was all unleashed.

Angelo held her and couldn't help but smile at the way she was holding him. He knew she wasn't sad any more. That the tears she cried were happy ones at finally being understood. He knew because he too was sharing the same tears.

Soon enough, her sobs decreased and Angelo felt her go limp in his arms. He carefully turned her over and laughed softly at her calm face, all blushed and red from the crying.

"She must have had no energy." He smiled and wrapped his jacket around her again.

He sighed and stood up, with a heavy heart, walked towards where he had come in with Yumiko. He crawled out into the cold air, glad the snow had stopped falling. He listened about and noticed the footprints, much larger than his and placed them as the man he was looking for. He followed them until he came to a small clearing, Anderson a little while ahead.

"FATHER!" Angelo called out and waved his arms, making sure he had been seen by Anderson.

Father Anderson did indeed turn around and saw the little figure, someone he recognised but wasn't entirely sure it was them. He trudged towards them, picking up his pace when the other quickened his own pace.

Eventually, Anderson stopped for breath, leaning against an old tree and concentrating at where the other person could have disappeared to. He then allowed his senses to take control. He saw the footprints in the snow, very small and belonging to a child. He smelled the familiar burning of wood.

"Hello?" He called out, walking around the tree and placed the smell somewhere inside or around.

"Father?" A small voice squeaked out back at him and he recognised it instantly as whom he was looking for.

"Yumiko? Could you come out please? I'm afraid I'm a bit big to come in and get you." Anderson chuckled, even though inside he felt like ripping the tree open and taking the small girl in his arms and never letting her go again.

Yumiko did indeed crawl out of a small hole in the undergrowth, Anderson giving her a hand and getting down on his knees to take a good look at her, regardless of the cold, hard snow on the ground.

"Hello. Are you all right?" Anderson tenderly gripped her shoulders and looked at her red face, glad she'd managed to keep herself warm.

Yumiko nodded before giving a small sniff.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were all mad at me."

"No, don't be silly. We could ne'er be mad at you. We were worried. You gave us a fright lass."

Yumiko sniffed and rubbed her runny nose, almost wanting to crawl back underground to the warm safe place she'd been.

Anderson, sensing her discomfort, stood up and carefully pulled her up with him, cradling her in his arms.

"You all right though lassy? Nothing gave you a fright out here, did it?"

Yumiko shook her head and smiled.

"No. I had a dream an angel came to me. He gave me his coat and we played and he kept me warm. And when I woke up, he was gone."

Anderson nodded and thought the girl had been dreaming at first, until he noticed her coat and recalled two things: Yumiko didn't have a coat and the person who had called him towards her.

He shook his head with a smile and talked nonsense to Yumiko, telling her that she best write a nice letter to the angel when they get back.

He didn't even need to turn around to check Angelo was following them, making sure to keep his distance and keep himself hidden.


	8. Fate

~Hellsing, Nature of time~

~Chapter 8: Fate~

Present day...

Angelo observed with a smile, the woman he loved. He had watched her grow from that shy, confused little girl whom he had loved for so long, into the beautiful woman he was so thankful to be close to.

"Oh drat! I'm sorry, I just can't seem to get it." Yumiko turned to him and held up her hands, which currently had a small amount of vine wrapped around it.

Angelo merely chuckled and walked over behind her and showed her what to do. She had been showing a growing interest in his plants and world and wanted to learn more about them. Currently, he was trying to teach her the right way to 'touch' his plants, earning their trust and respect. It was also to stop them from wrapping around her too much and attempting to molest her.

"And carefully open your fingers out...yes...well done love," Angelo smiled and watched as she closely followed his instructions, "and when the vine unravels itself, just slowly pull away and it won't bother you."

The vine did indeed pull away, Yumiko followed, turning around to face Angelo with a large, sweet smile.

"I done it."

"You did indeed Fiore." Angelo smiled right back at her and leaned forward, stealing a small, blissful kiss from her lips.

When he pulled away, he admired her blushing face and happy, drugged smile.

Angelo closed his eyes and rubbed the side of his head, making sure to put slight pressure on his temple as he felt a headache approaching.

"I-I think it's time for a break," he sighed, reminding himself the control he used to stop him releasing his powers, "I really don't like these headaches. Makes me wish I still had the collar Father Anderson gave me."

Yumiko looked up at him as he walked away to organise some papers on his desk.

"Headaches? Are you-," She cut herself short as something he said snapped in her mind, "collar? You used to wear a collar?"

Angelo turned back to face her, slightly distracted from his headache to realise that he was about to spill the truth out to her.

"Yes, a metal collar to control my brain waves... it was rather conspicuous, don't you remember, fiore?"

Yumiko just shook her head and allowed him to continue.

"Either way," Angelo turned back around to concentrate on his paperwork, "I stopped using it several years ago, thankfully...I hated that thing."

Yumiko shook her head and began to recollect a 'dream' she'd had since she was little. Something that only her and Father Anderson had known.

"Your collar was...metal. And," Yumiko looked up at him and remembered important details, "you had brown eyes. And you used to read a big book...with different plant names in."

Angelo looked back at her and slowly realised he had given the game away.

"Yes...I...both my eyes were brown," he carefully stroked under his golden eye, "I got this when I injected myself with vampire venom. And the book...Father Renaldo bought it for me as a birthday present."

Yumiko stayed very still as he walked back over to her, kneeling down and gently taking her hands in his.

"So...," Yumiko looked at him with big watery eyes, "so it wasn't a dream? Father Anderson...he told me I'd had a dream when I ran out in the snow. That an Angel had come to protect me."

Angelo didn't say anything as he slowly swept the tear off of her cheek, waiting for her next question.

"You...you were my angel?"

Angelo looked at Yumiko for a long time before he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry," his hands slid up her arms and behind her shoulders, embracing her tightly against him, hiding his face in her neck, "Fiore it was no lie...It was an angel. I'm your angel. I've always been your angel and...and I will remain to be your angel."

He heard a sharp intake of breath before he felt his weight pushed back, Yumiko pummelling forward and throwing them both on the floor.

"Angel!" She cried out happily, tears streaming down her cheeks as she embraced him tightly.

As she littered his face in kisses, Angelo could only lie back and blush, just allowing the wonderful feeling of her kissing him and telling him how much she loved him to sink in. He didn't even care that all his plants were tingling with anticipation as their relationship grew more and more.


End file.
